zylongamingboutcheetahfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
The Patch is one of three BOT types a player may use in the various BOTS games. The Patch, just like the Ram and the Surge, has its own unique potential and abilities. Enhanced Patch equipment will grant additional Critical, Trans Bot Def, and Trans Bot Attack. Physiology of the Patch The Patch is bulkier than the other BOT types and moves around by using treads. The Patch appears sluggish but can acquire sizable strength. Patch attributes Advantage against Boss Viruses and transformed BOTS (body and arm parts) Similar to the Ram, the Patch appears a bit basic in its default state. Conversely, the Patch can gain significant power in this form as opposed to the transformed state through Trans Bot Attack and Trans Bot Def (which do not take effect during transformation). These attributes will allow the Patch to inflict more damage against Boss Viruses and transformed BOTS, while also allowing the Patch to sustain less damage from them. Notably, these attributes may even give the Patch an advantage over transformed players in Player versus Player mode. Gaining additional Trans Bot Attack through owned Bot-stract (per 250), a Patch may keep other players from transforming, should they not want to sustain heavy damage. On the other hand, the Patch may sometimes be viewed as unremarkable, even given its abilities, as opponents may simply refuse to transform. Additionally, the Trans Bot Attack and Trans Bot Def stats can be raised by using other types of equipment that can be used by all BOT types. The Patch may otherwise be best used by an experienced player, especially one of high level. Despite this, the Patch still has a few of its own fine points. Critical (head part) The Critical stat offered to the Patch allows it to deliver strong knockback to players from time to time. This is limited to the default state of the BOT, and only when it delivers its fourth, critical strike in its ground attack combo or when executing a counterattack using the Counterattack or CounterAttackII skill packs. Every Critical point increases the likelihood of this occurrence by 0.1%, meaning 1,000 Critical will guarantee a Critical hit. Despite its name, the Critical hit does not remarkably increase inflicted damage. It will merely launch its victim higher into the air, suspend the victim in the air for a longer time, and send it flying back further as opposed to regular knockdown. While this can effectively knock both BOTS and Viruses off of a stage, its usefulness is often limited to certain places and scenarios. Certainly, it can be cumbersome to use the only attacks that cause Critical hits just to inflict Critical hits. Players will be more apt to use their active skill packs, aerial attacks, and assuredly, their transformed state. Because of this, Critical is often regarded as being quite useless or insignificant, even though other BOT types can obtain Critical through appropriate equipment. In the event that Critical hits do occur, however, a player(s) can take advantage of the opponent's helplessness. For instance, a player may be able to quickly obtain a field item(s) while an opponent is being launched away. Upper-cut cooldown One noted feature of the Patch is that it has the shortest cooldown for the Upper-cut and Upper-cutII skill packs. In Player versus Player mode, the Patch is notable for its use of these skill packs, using them so frequently as to block the advance of other players, especially those who use aerial attacks often. Almost infamously, this will also be done often to inflict chains, sometimes to deadly effect against transformed BOTS. These skills can effectively create a shield for a Patch that is difficult to get around, though an experienced player may be able to deal appropriately with this, just as they may with a player overusing any other skill pack. Sometimes, however, the stage being played can make this even more difficult, especially such a stage like Holodeck. Category:BOTS